Everyone, say your prayers for Mike Newton
by nattycullen
Summary: Edward's gym class is playing Bella's class and Mike Newton flings the ball at Bella and hits her face, resolving into a very angry Edward Cullen...
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't did a one-shot in _awhile_ haha, i've been busy with 'you missed a part' and 'what happens on the way to vegas, stays in vegas.'**

I do not own twilight or anything used in this story. :]

BELLA'S POV.  
  
I sighed as I entered the girl's gym lockers, for another grueling hour of P.E. This was horribly wrong for two reasons. One, I was uncoordinated which means I fall a lot and get hit with the ball a lot. And two, I didn't get to share the class with the love of my life, Edward Cullen.

Once I changed into my gym kit, I slammed the locker room door. We had basketball today, which just happened to be one of my least favorites. And we had to play another gym class, which would mean that even more students could laugh at my skills.

I was already nervous, as I walked out of the locker room, tripping on my own feet a couple of times. I swung open the door to the gym hall and froze.

Edward stood in the middle of the basketball court, smiling my favorite crooked smile. He was wearing a red colored knee length baggy shorts, and a grey t-shirt with no sleeves bringing out his perfect, white muscles.

I felt dizzy looking at him, "Bella!" The coach shouted. I walked over to her, not keeping my eyes off Edward.

"Bella, your defense, now, please try not and trip for the team sake" I pulled my eyes away from Edward and looked at the coach and nodded.

Once the Coach finished talking about the positions, I quickly made my way over to Edward who was still smiling his crooked smile.

"Why are you here?" I mumbled, struck by the beauty in his muscles.

Edward chuckled, "we're playing your team...i don't like that couch of yours...or her thoughts." A quiet growl came from his chest.

"She's not very keen on me..." I looked over my shoulder to see the coach who was giving orders.

"mmm...i can tell." Edward said.

"Swan! Get over to your position!" The coach yelled while I sighed.

"It would sound better if she said Cullen..." Edward mumbled while I groaned.

"I won't discuss marriage before a basketball match, now, I have to go, good luck." Although, Edward wouldn't need any luck, he was vampire after all. He had to hide his strength and speed during P.E but I could tell that he would be amazing with or without strength or speed.

I walked off, hearing Edward chuckle, I couldn't work out what he was laughing at, maybe in anticipation of seeing my poor basketball skills. I stood at the defense area waiting for the coach to blow the whistle, signaling time for me to start dodging balls.

I couldn't help but laugh as Mike tried to get the ball of Edward, who was _very _good at basketball. Which didn't come as a surprise. I couldn't figure out what Edward was laughing at; until I realized his position.

He was the shooter. I was in defense. Oh great. I looked as Edward drove the ball up court, grinning at me at the same time.

Mike was doing a poor attempt at defending himself, I quickly moved out of the way as Edward was at the net while Mike was trying to defend him.

"Swan!" The coach shouted, "Help Newton!"

I stumbled along to Edward and Mike, Edward still grinning at me, which put me off. Without even taking his eyes off me, Edward flung the ball with ease into the net. Once the ball hit the ground, Mike quickly picked it up and flung it at me, angry for not helping defend quicker.

The ball hit my face and I flinched a little. I looked at Edward whose face was as hard as stone.

_Everyone, say your prayers for Mike Newton._

**Review please :)  
xo **


	2. Chapter 2

**weeeell, i wasn't planning on making another chapter of what happens next but i guess people wanted it so yeah, here it is. LOL.  **

 i do not own twilight or whatever is used in this story.  

Edward stared at me, frozen, his face was rock hard. Everyone was staring at him, girls were laughing at me and boys were walking up to Mike saying, "duude! you've killed Edward Cullen!"

Edward started to move by clenching his hands into fists, he looked up at me with concern and walked closer to me. "Bella." he whispered.  

"I'm fine." I mumbled. Edward lifted his hand and curved it around my face, his eyes burning with a mixture of concern and fury.

"Cullen! Swan!" The coach shouted.   

Edward growled and kissed my forehead, I heard Lauren doing a fake gagging sound.

Edward walked off, Mike kept his eyes on him, _trust me, thats not going to be enough.   _

The coach blew her whistle for the game to start again, i started off with the ball. Everyone was shouting "Bella, over here!" That made me nervous, i threw the ball to the nearest person in my team; Mike. Edward quickly jumped and grabbed the ball before Mike and started dribbling it down the court with Mike following him. Mike was a good basketball player...when he played humans.

Mike chased him around for at-least three minutes, Edward was no longer grinning; his expression was fierce like a man on a mission. At the same time he kept an eye on me incase anyone wanted to chuck a ball or a shoe at me.  

It all happened very quickly then, i blinked and when i opened my eyes Mike was on the floor making "ahh!" sounds _very_ loudly and was grabbing his leg shouting, "its broken! its broken!"   

Edward was walking towards me with a satisfied expression on his face. Once he reached me, I looked at him in disbelief, "you broke Mike Newton's leg?!"

"Bella, no one will ever hurt you and get away with it." his voice was flat and cold.

 I sighed, "Edward, he just hit me with a ball, you don't go around breaking legs, it happens all the time."  

"Bella, can you do me a favor?" He asked.  

"What?" I said confused. He wasn't going to make me change gym classes, was he? 

"Write down a list of every person who has ever hurt you in gym and give it to me."

I'm going to pretend that i thought he was joking; for the sake of every person in my gym class

**sorry its so short, just wanted to clear up what would happen. :)  review pleaserz. xo **    


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHG! YOU GUYS ARE TO NICE. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter so I guess I should continue ;) I got this idea when I was TRYING TO GET TO SLEEP! Haha so I ran down to my mac and started typing and its like 5 TO 1 AM. Haha**

****

I do not own twilight.

**A** low Snarl erupted from Edward's chest and he moved his face over to the table across the lunchroom were Mike sat crowded by a bunch of students.

I put down my fork and sighed. "What's Newton saying now?" I asked. Ever since Edward broke Mike's leg by 'accident' because Mike flung a ball at me, Mike has been spreading rumors ever since.

Edward turned his face to me, "Apparently I ran over a deer at the weekend."

"Well, you did hunt a deer...close enough." Alice chipped in while Edward snorted.

"Please, Edward just ignore it, he's been saying stuff about me too and I get over it." I suppose Edward had been working hard on not getting worked up...It took him _a lot _of self-control to not rip Mike's head off when he started that 'Edward Cullen gave Bella Swan crabs' rumor.

"Yes, I heard _a lot _of that." Edward growled.

"On the bright side, the rumor's will stop In ab-" Before Alice could say her predictions, Edward interrupted Alice.

"Last time you said he would stop when he got his cast off, now he has no cast but he still is spreading rumors." Edward growled.

"fine...don't take my advice..." Alice grumbled.

…

I had to admit, I was very nervous getting changed for gym. Not because we were playing an exciting new game of soccer or because it was the first week Mike Newton was back because his leg was healed. The real reason was because I knew that Edward would be watching and if anyone hit me with the ball or even touched me, Carlisle would be helping them out in the Medical room.

Although, it wasn't really their fault that the ball hit me, I was just so uncoordinated. I slammed my locker door shut and tried to ignore the whispers of Lauren and Jessica. I stormed into the gym hall, I didn't even want to look at were Edward was hiding.

Mike was getting welcomed back by the coach, who told him to be a team caption.

I wasn't surprised when I was picked last and I was forced to go on the other team playing against Mike.

The game went pretty good; no one dared to pass me the ball. Then someone kicked the ball quickly at me and I froze in panic. What do I do?! _Kick it stupid._

I was to late by the time Mike came skidding to get the ball. He did a slide-tackle, while he was doing it I was wondering how he managed to do a slide-tackle off grass. My thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly fell flat on my face, my ankle throbbing.

_Run Mike, just run for your life._

…

I broke a ankle. Not bad, considering I have survived a vampire attack. Why am I so proud of that?

Of course when Edward saw me he ran over, and took me in his arms. Mike was laughing and doing fake gag sounds. Edward kept it together, that surprised me, he was more concerned about if I was ok or not.

Now, I am sitting in a waiting room, I had just got an X-ray by Carlisle and I was waiting for the results. I didn't understand why Edward wanted me to go a hospital. Charlie sat with me, we both said nothing. I wondered where Edward was. He left as soon as we reached the hospital.

Charlie wondered off to get something from the vending machine, I looked at my watch and sighed at the time. _Hurry up._

Charlie came back and sat down, he spoke up for the first time, "Just heard that Mike Newton's in the hospital, suffered two broken legs, shame as he just broke one. Apparently three boys ganged up on him, one was really big and tuff, about six foot five, the other about six foot three with honey blonde hair and the last was a little shorter than the second with Bronze hair. But the thing is, their faces were hidden in Dracula masks."

**Mwahaha. I just had to xD  
so yeah its half past 1 AM as I finish writing this. Haha.  
Hmm. I might continue, it depends :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I JUST HAD TO WRITE ABOUT HOW EMMETT, JAZZ & EDWARD ATTACKED MIKE ;)**

I have to thank you ALL for the reviews on the last chapter. :)  
this is my most reviewed story now & this comes to a surprise as it was meant to be a little story but due to your AMAZING support, it will be continued.

NOTE:  
Next chapter will have some NEW material of Mike's latest attack on Bella. This is just a lil thing to stall until the next chapter.

I do not own twilight.

EDWARD'S POV.  
  
"You should have seen Cullen's face! He freaked out! Just because his poor little Bella got hurt! Get that boy some therapy!" I heard Mike Newton say to Lauren as they stood leaning against his car like they had for the last ten minutes. They were the last one's left In Fork's high school's parking lot.

I was crouched on a tree looking at them from above. I heard the thoughts of my brother Emmett as he approached me from behind, he was trying to scare me.

I sighed and turned around to face Emmett, "You do know I can read your mind?"

"Dang, forgot about that." Emmett's face fell in disappointment, he looked over at Mike and smirked, "How many bones are we breaking?" he asked.

"Just make sure he can't walk." I said, my tone flat. I hated Mike Newton, not just because he thought inappropriate thoughts about _my _girlfriend but because he broke her ankle. His choice was quick, Alice didn't see it coming, he took the perfect chance of revenge at last minute. I heard his thoughts but I knew it was to late, I couldn't come flying down from the window in the gym hall.

Emmett chuckled quietly, "here put this on." he whispered handing me a mask with Count Dracula on it.

I snarled quietly, "Emmett, is this really necessary?"

"Do you want Charlie to come after us? He'll end up banning you from seeing your little girlfriend." Emmett hissed.

I sighed and put the mask on, I heard Jasper's thoughts more clearly now; that meant he was here. Great, as soon as Lauren leaves we can start.

"Jazz!" Emmett said a little too loudly. I looked down to see how Mike and Lauren would react, they looked up and down for a little then stopped.

"Emmett!" I hissed. Jasper chuckled and came over to me, watching over Mike and Lauren. Emmett threw Jasper a Count Dracula mask, Jasper caught it and chuckled then put it on his face.

"Bye Mike, nice talking to you, thanks for landing Swan in the medical room!" Lauren called from her car. I let out a small growl, say your prayers, Mike, Say your prayers.

Lauren started the engine and drove away while Mike got into his car. Emmett and Jasper walked forward, ready to start the plan.

Before Mike could drive away, Emmett, Jasper and I jumped from the tree landing on the bonnet of the car.

I looked at Mike through the wind-screen, he screamed a high-pitched scream, making Emmett roar with laughter. Mike covered his face with his hands. Emmett jumped down from the bonnet and grabbed open the door of the driver's seat of the car, even though it was locked.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I love you! I'll have your babies!" Mike screamed, Emmett started to roar with laughter again. I could tell that he couldn't hold himself together to complete the plan so I jumped down from the bonnet followed by Jasper.

I pushed Emmett back who was still roaring with laughter. I tried to ignore that while I grabbed Mike's leg's pulling him out of the car, ripping his seat-belt in half.

Mike was on the ground, his position was like when a turtle was on its back. His legs were dangling in the air and as-well as his arms that were also were thrown in the air. "Please! I love you!" Mike repeated.

Jasper walked over to him and smirked evilly at him. "How should we do this?" Jasper asked me, he made the tone in his voice evil.

"Like this!" Emmett called from behind, he walked up to Mike and grabbed one of his legs and snapped it in half. Mike screamed like a girl at this. Even when that....monster, James broke Bella's leg I seriously doubt that she screamed like that.

_Are you sure that no teachers will hear us? _Jasper said through his thoughts, I turned to him and shook my head. They were all gone for the day, away to a cocktail and stripper party for one of the English teacher's hen nights. Sometime I hate being able to listen to thoughts.

Mike grabbed his leg in agony, "Pleaaaase! Don't hit me! I love you! Carry my children!"

Emmett boomed another set of laughter, he backed away from Mike.

Now it was my time to make Mike suffer. I clenched my fists and kneeled down beside him. "Aww are you in pain?" I asked him.

Mike nodded, his face struck with fear.

"Can I see your leg?" I asked Mike. I took the unbroken one in my hand and Mike's eyes widened.

"No! No! Its the other one thats broken!" Mike squealed trying to remove my hand from his leg but his attempts to do so didn't work.

"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you." I hissed. I couldn't wait any longer, I snapped his leg in half. Mike reacted by screaming like a girl making three vampires laugh.

_Anyone else want to hurt Bella? Afterwards you can meet my father in the emergency room. _

**Bahaha! Next chapter MIGHT be posted TONIGHT (UK time) or tomorrow. **  
**Keep reviewing :) XO.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**MIKE NEWTON RETURNS!!  
MWAHAHA.**

****

I do not own twilight. :)

My face was bright red, like it had been for the last week. The sun shone through the window's, unusual for a day in Forks. Edward couldn't come to school with me, of course. But he insisted that I still went. I had gym today, but I couldn't take part as I had a broken ankle. And Mike couldn't land me in the emergency room either since the Cullen brothers broke _both _of his legs.

I sat at the lunch table that Edward, Alice and I sat at since we were no longer welcomed at Mike's table. I didn't sit alone, I sat with _my bodyguard _rob. Yes, bodyguard. Edward hired me one, I found it pointless as he was vampire but Esme wasn't happy about what Emmett and Jasper did. She banned them from touching Mike, so now I had a bodyguard.

I couldn't work out how I could bring a bodyguard into school, without a teacher noticing. Probably Edward had to bribe them. Everyone stared at me and Rob. Rob just sat eating mozzarella sticks and occasionally looking around him for danger. I sighed and pushed my tray away from me.

Rob looked up at me, "is the food poisonous?!" He said a _little _to loudly. He got up and started shouting, "Call 911! Call 911!"

My face went even more red, "Rob! I'm fine, I'm just not in the mood to eat." I said mortified. Mike and Lauren burst into laughter, I tried to ignore that.

"False alarm, everyone! False Alarm!" Rob shouted and sat back down and chuckled, "Sorry about that, Mrs Cullen."

_Nice touch Edward, of course you would put my name 'Bella Cullen' even though we aren't even married or even engaged._

_XXX_

I sat on the bench in the gym hall, reading wuthering height's when the coach interrupted me with her yelling.

"Swan! What do you think your doing?" The coach shouted as she walked over to me.

I shut my book and looked at her, puzzled. "Reading...I've broken my ankle, remember?"

"Doesn't mean that you get to sit out! We're playing badminton, use one of the school's old wheelchairs to move about." She snapped at me. I looked at her as if she was crazy, which she was.

I had managed to get Rob to leave me alone during gym, but he insisted to keep any eye on me. What I didn't understand is how alice saw _nothing _when Mike tried to attack me. His decision must have been at final moment.

"You can play against Newton, who's also in a wheelchair." The coach announced. She pointed to the changing room.  
_Miss, I wouldn't do that if I were you..._

I didn't move, The coach looked at me to say 'you-better-god-damn-go-to-those-changing-rooms' I sighed and got up, limping my way to the changing rooms

I got changed nervously, I wondered if I would be called out of gym. Surely, Alice would see this and call to get me out of class. It didn't make sense, _why didn't Alice see anything? _

I had been thinking about that for awhile now, I sighed and limped back into the gym hall were a bunch of students were playing badminton against each other.

Mike was in his wheelchair, he didn't smile when he saw me.

I blushed as I got into the wheelchair, everyone looking at me. _The gym teacher is insane, its true, she really is. _

I awkwardly pushed my wheelchair by the wheels over to Mike. He was holding a tennis ball, _not _a badminton shuttle.

"They ran out of shuttle cock's." Mike shouted from across the net.

I nodded, my face still red. The gym teacher moved our net down for us to both play. I sighed as Mike hit the ball. I quickly wheeled away before he did so.

Thats how the game pretty much went. Mike hit the ball, I dodged it.

The gym period was almost done, I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to keep dodging tennis balls.

I started to go in a deep thought about how the ball didn't break the badminton racket. I seemed to do that a lot during gym, randomly think about stuff.

I didn't notice Mike throwing another Ball, this time I couldn't get out of the way fast enough. It waked against my eye, very painful. I wobbled a bit then I fell of the wheelchair, landing flat on my face. My hand knocked against my eye, putting blood on my thumb.

"Lamb down! I repeat Lamb down!" I heard Rob said as he ran into the gym hall.

_Nice thinking, Edward, good nickname, I must say._

**The next chapter will have after-math on the accident :)  
please review & it shall come quicker...i mean it! :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, fanfic was down. D:**

**I do not own twilight or whatever is used in the story.**

I went to the Cullen's house to get stitches. Rob drove me, probably Edward told him to not go to the hospital if I happened to get hurt. I was proud of Edward, he didn't show any sign of anger. He was full of concern about me. Luckily, Rob called the Cullen's in advanced so Jasper didn't try and suck my blood out again. _Good times, good times. _I said to myself sarcastically.

Now, it was six pm and I sat at the wooden dinner table. Rob sat across from me, digging into some spaghetti I made him. Charlie was no where to be seen; that made me _very _nervous. Edward had to go and hunt, he would be waiting for me in my bedroom at nine.

I was lost in a train of thought until my phone rang and interrupted my thoughts. I picked it up quickly.

'Is it the muffin man?' Rob mouthed to me. I shook my head, confused. I wondered who the code name belonged to.

I hadn't noticed that a voice was speaking down the phone, I quickly spoke back, "hello?"

"Hey, Bells, its me." Charlie said quickly, he seemed excited, "Do me a favor and turn on channel number six, Washington local news channel."

I was about to question him but he interrupted me, " do it quickly."

I sighed and got up, Rob followed me as I walked over to the TV to switch It on. I pressed the phone up to my ear again, but it was disconnected.

I flicked through the channel's until I got to number six. On the TV screen was a presenter in a grey suit. Behind him was Charlie waving into the camera, mouthing 'hi Bells!' My face went bright red, _oh great, hopefully he'll ask for me to make dinner on live TV!_

I sighed and slopped down on the sofa. _Why is Charlie on the TV anyway? _Oh no, he wasn't on the scene of another vampire new-born attack was he?! Panic rushed through my body, I tried to look at any headline saying what the case was. But the news presenter only mentioned spoke about twelve fireman trying to get someone down.

"That yo daddy, Mrs Cullen?" Rob asked me.

I sighed, "Yes, it is, but I'm not Mrs Cullen."

"But there's a marriage certificate, your husband showed me it, he's got it in a frame." I will have to start a list on how to burn that.

Oh no, no, no, no. They were going to interview Charlie. I went bright red as my father stood as they were about to ask him a question.

"_How long has he been up there?" The presenter asked Charlie._

"_About two hours, no one had seen him, shame on the kid...can I give a shout-out to my daughter Bella?" Charlie asked._

I stopped listening and hid my face in my hands. Rob started howling with laughter. I looked up at him, mortified, what had Charlie said?

Rob pointed to the TV; a boy was stuck up a large pole, about 23ft high. The pole was red and rusty; it seemed to be at a barn house, I had never noticed that Forks had one. There was lots of lights everywhere; making the scene clear in the dark.

The camera zoomed up onto the boy squirming and screaming, he had a cute baby face and blonde hair. It wasn't just any cute face; it was Mike Newton.

"Hey isn't that 'Ronald McDonald with acne' up that pole?" Rob asked. I sighed, _another lovely nickname, Eddie!_

I growled and stood up. I told Edward not to get revenge on Mike again. I was about to head outside to my truck when Rob stopped me, "Where yo going?"

_I wonder what would happen if I said..._

"La Push." I lied, just to see how Edward had trained Rob to react when I decided to run of to my werewolf friends.

Rob's expression was calm, he whipped out handcuff's from his back pocket and attempted to put them on me. I gasped, stupid vampire with his fake wedding certificate.

"Rob, I'm kidding, I want to see Edward." To ask why the hell Mike Newton was shaking his 'thang up a pole and to attempt to be mad at him for the handcuff's then be dazzled by him and faint.

Rob put the handcuff's away, "I'm going with you." He mumbled.

_XXX_

Yelling shrieked from inside the Cullen's house. I groaned loudly and covered my ear's. The yelling stopped at my arrival. I carefully got out of the truck, it was pitch-black. I started to panic that I would end up walking dazed into the wood's and Edward would have to hire a guide dog for me.

Suddenly I felt two icy arms wrapped around my waist, "Sorry about all the yelling." Edward murmured.

I wouldn't let him get away with it that easily. "Keep apologizing." I said, attempting to make my tone cold.

Edward didn't answer; he must have not gotten what I meant.

"Hand-cuff's, huh? And a marriage certificate? If I didn't love you so much I would have call the FBI on you. And if you weren't a vampire, I wouldn't let you control my life so much."

Edward chuckled in the dark. No, his dazzling power's shall not dazzle me...at-least not today.

"Edward, I mean it." I snapped. Edward couldn't help but snigger some more.

_Bring on the tears. _"Please?" I mumbled my voice trembling. _Wow, my acting skills are getting better._

Edward's laughing stopped immediately. "Oh Bella..." he murmured, pulling me closer to him. He kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry...no handcuff's, please don't cry, I love you."

"If you loved me, you would take me down to see Newton up the pole." I whispered.

"Sorry, love, but Esme banned me from being near Mike, although it was Emmett that put him up the pole." _Should I send a thank you note to Emmett?_

I couldn't help myself, "What was he wearing?"

"He was dressed up as Hitler, love." And the strange thing is that Edward said that like there was nothing wrong with it.

_XXX_

I had managed to convince Esme to let Edward take me to see Mike Newton up a pole. Emmett handed me a camera to tape it and put it on the internet. To bad Esme crumbled it in her hands.

Mike was still up that 'ol pole. I looked at Edward as we watched him from inside the Volvo, "Why can't they get him down?"

"Emmett used something to tie him up that no human could remove without melting it." Edward whispered.

Edward started to laugh, I turned around to see Mike screaming yet again. I opened up the door and stepped outside. It only took a few seconds for Edward to be at my side.

I scanned about to see if I could spot Charlie but there was about fifty cops there, twelve fire-men and two sets of camera crews.

"You need to stop over-reacting." I whispered, looking up at Edward.

"Well, Mike Newton need's to learn a lesson." Edward's voice was hard and cold.

I let out a sigh, "Just get over it, Edward. Its just a few stitches and a broken ankle...so far, that is."

Edward didn't answer; we stood looking up at Mike for a few minutes in silence. Mike was still screaming, "Momma! Bring boo-bear...Now!"

I broke the silence, "Edward? Why can't Alice see Mike's attacks on me?"

Edward sighed and put his arm around my waist, "I have no idea, her thoughts have been blank lately aswell."

"On the bright side, its the weekend, so no Mike...but hopefully Jacob." I hesitated on saying the last three words.

Edward sighed again, "Bella, i've decided to let you see Jacob, I realize that he makes you happy, and I want you to be happy." He struggled to say the words.

"I promise he won't harm me." I whispered. I was starting to get cold, poor Mike. _Should I throw him up a jacket or something? _

"mmm...lets go." Edward whispered, taking off his jacket and putting it on me.

"One more thing, where did you get that marriage certificate? Wal-mart?"

**IF YOU NOTICE ANY MISTAKES, TELL ME, PLEASERZ. **

**I think I forgot to change some...hmmm...**

**With Jacob back, will he get into the 'lets-hurt-Mike' spirit?**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. Next one shall be better.**

**A HUUUGE THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own twilight ooor whatever is used in this story :D**

BELLA'S POV.

_Twelve hours. _It took Twelve hours to remove Mike Newton from that pole. The fire-men had to call in a crew of special builders from Seattle to burn the metal. Charlie told me everything the following morning, he then gave me a lesson on how to fight back if someone attempts to put you up a pole. Oh yes, maybe a nomadic Vampire like Victoria will do that when she tries to seek revenge! _Thanks dad!_

On the bright side, it was a Saturday, which meant no school or gym. Of course I still had to do my shift at Mike's parents shop. But I knew that Mike wouldn't be there, after you spend twelve hours shaking 'yo thang up a pole, screaming that you want your boo bear and having your _trousers fall down, _you probably need therapy.

Rob let me go to work without him, knowing that there was no danger. Afterwards I was planning to go and see Jacob, since Edward decided to let me see him again. _Should I bring him a bag of doggie treats?_

I regretted thinking that; Jacob was my best friend...i can't just get him doggie treats, he deserves a chew-toy as-well.

Did i also mention that Mike Newton is on you tube? Over-night he became a internet sensation. One Million hits in less than twenty four hours. He was giving Chris Crocker a run for his money. Maybe the Volturi would see the video? I think Aro would dig that.

_One question; who put him on you tube? Jasper or Emmett?_

* * *

It was hard to complete my shift as I was so excited about seeing Jacob. I started crying tears of joys as I was sweeping the floors. I was tempted to start singing 'reunited' while brushing the floors.

My whole body was burning with joy as I finished my shift. I climbed into my red rusty truck, I didn't even notice that it was raining. I started up the engine and put my hands on the steering wheel, ready to drive to La Push.

Thats when I noticed a suburban drive up behind me. Inside it was a blonde, baby faced boy. Or as Rob would call him, 'Ronald McDonald with Acne.'

I was tempted to drive off, but Mike got out his car and walked over to me before I had a chance to drive off.

Mike stood facing the window, a grin on his face...i wasn't sure if he meant it, though.

I hesitated on rolling down the window, but in the end I rolled it down.

"Hey Bella." Mike said calmly.

I was tempted to say numerous things to him...

_Hello Mike, have fun up the pole?_

_Did you know that your on you tube? _

_Stop looking at my chest, please._

I didn't get a chance to say 'hi' to him before he started talking again, "What happened yesterday was crazy, huh? A guy dressed up as Hitler putting me up a pole,...very freaky." Mike laughed a quiet awkward laugh.

"Yeah, weird." I mumbled. I examined Mike's face...he seemed a little different. Not with his looks, but more his expression. Maybe thats what one millions hits on you tube over night does to you.

"Well I gotta go, Eric wanted me to check out something on you tube, apparently some idiot was posted on it, screaming stuff about stuffed animals."

_Keep in the laughter, keep in the laughter._

I couldn't even say goodbye without laughing, so Mike just shrugged and went back into his Suburban. Where the hell was he going? Wasn't he going into the store? I was full of confusion, but I decided to let it pass.

_Now what should me and Jake do today...maybe jump of the 'ol cliff or two?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud bang coming from behind my truck, the impact made me whack my head against the wheel. I've had worse, but the pain was pretty bad. My mouth was opened in shock. I moved my head up, putting my hand on my head. I lifted it away and looked at my hand, covered in blood.

I then saw in my windscreen mirror, Mike Newton in his car, small sniggers escaping from his mouth.

How do i explain this? Edward Cullen does not care if it was simply a accident or not. Edward Cullen will not let this go.

_Shall i call Carlisle and book an appointment in for Mike in advance? _

* * *

I had to get five stitches on my forehead, not bad for someone like me. Charlie rushed over to the hospital, Edward was no-where to be seen. Hadn't Alice told him about what happened? Edward was away hunting, so I suppose it was good that he didn't know. He could easily change from hunting deers to Mike Newton.

Charlie said that the damage on my truck wasn't that bad. But to Edward, it probably was. I made my tactics up for the future argument against Edward about buying me a brand new car.

"Lamb!" I heard Rob yell as he arrived in the hospital, getting dirty looks from doctors and nurses.

I felt my face go bright red as _my bodyguard _ran up to me, "Rob, calm down, I'm fine, where is Edward?"

"Your mother-in-law told me not to tell him, where is Doctor Cullen?" Rob demanded, whisking out his cell-phone.

I groaned, "Rob, stop over-reacting. Look, Carlisle had to treat another patient. I can go home now, lets go."

Thats when Charlie arrived, he seemed to have grasped the fact that I had a bodyguard better than the last time, "Bells, I have to go. I just got a call from the police station, apparently four boys set Mike Newton's car on fire."

_Should i send a thank-you note to Jacob for not pushing my boyfriend in the fire? _

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know its not the funniest chapter :(  
and 100+ reviews, yeeehaw! Thank you so much.  
i will do a chapter about how the cullen bro's + jacob set Mike's car on fire.  
Then a chapter with new material MIGHT be out Monday or earlier, as I can't think of any idea's.  
And I start back school on Tuesday, so updates shall be slower. D:  
so thank you all again for the reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK MORE THAN EDWARD CULLEN, JASPER HALE, EMMETT CULLEN & JACOB BLACK BURNING MIKES CAR. :D**

**nattyXO. **


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPOTANT NOTE: ****yes I understand that in the last chapter Mike couldn't have walked/drove over to Bella as he has two broken legs but for the sake of the story just pretend that the muffin man fixed it.**

**I do not own twilight or whatever is used in this story. :D**

Edwards POV.

I pulled my mouth away from the mountain lion; I had hardly drained half of its blood.

I heard Emmett growl from behind me, "Such a waste."

I didn't even answer back; it wasn't worth it. _My Bella _was going to see a werewolf. I couldn't help but worry intensely for her safety. I went hunting to try and get my mind off it all; but it didn't help at-all.

"She's gonna be fine, you know that right?" I heard Jasper say, who was also behind me next to Emmett. Jasper calmed my emotions, although it didn't last for very long as the thoughts of Bella and a werewolf re-appeared in my thoughts.

"I don't know that for sure, Jasper." I said, my voice clear with pain.

Emmett sighed again, I turned around to face my brothers. "Jacob cares about her...do I have to go over the fact that he has saved her from death before? Even the pack have did the same with Laurent, remember?"

I didn't even want to recall the memories on when I left my angel. I had to go through a painful period thinking that she was gone, of course that had a great impact on me. I was Bella's protector and I would go to great lengths to ensure that she was safe.

Emmett started to get annoyed at the length of time it took me to answer, so he spoke up again, "Look, bro, sex is the answer. Takes all your anger out. Soon if you don't do it yourself to Bella then she might end up calling Mike Newton..."

Even the slightest mention of _that _name made my body burn with fury.

"Calm down Edward." Jasper commanded, keeping my anger in control.

I nodded, my teeth gritted together and my hands clenched into fist's.

I then felt the vibration of my phone coming from the back pocket of my diesel jeans. I quickly grabbed it incase it was my Bella. I picked up the phone and held it to my ear, "Hello?" I asked, trying to control all pain in my voice.

"Hello? Edward, its me Carlisle, Bella is at the hospital, Esme told me not to tell you. But you should know that someone drove into the back of her truck." Carlisle said in his calm voice.

"Who...did...it?" I whispered, my voice flat and cold.

"Mike Newton, but son, please remember who you are." Carlisle informed me.

_I am Edward Cullen, the protector of Bella Swan, which means that If anyone hurts my Bella they will have to pay with the consequences._

* * *

I was pushing one hundred miles an hour as we reached Mike Newton's parent's store. Not even Jasper could calm me down. I skidded into the parking lot and stopped the volvo, making a screeching sound.

_I told you bro, a little bit of romance time will fix this. _Emmett said in his thoughts for the one hundredth time, I ignored him, still furious.

I opened the door with fury, I nearly took off the whole door while doing so. I inhaled the scent's that had been here.

Bella's burnt my throat; but I was to furious to even lust after her blood. I came across what seemed like Mike's Newton's scent. I followed my instinct and started to follow the sent, running at Vampire speed.

I caught a glimpse of Jasper who looked at me in disbelief, _Edward, slow down, if you get caught..._I came to a halt; Jasper and Emmett followed after me then stopped when I did.

"I need your help." I growled.

"Esme will kill us, but it will be worth it. Now my brother, what is the plan?" Emmett said coming up from behind me, amusement and excitement in his tone.

* * *

Revenge is sweet...even if your dressed up as Alfred Packer. Alfred Packer is a cannibal. Emmett insisted I dressed up as him for a 'disguise.' I will say no more about Alfed Packer, just google him.

My brothers and I hid behind a tree at Eric's house, waiting for Mike to arrive. Emmett was dressed as a orange, yes a orange. He admitted he preferred the hitler costume though.

I could tell that Jasper was not happy. He wore baggy jeans, exposing his white boxers with his initials written on the side. He wore a over-sized football jersey on-top. If you hadn't guessed already, he was dressed up as a rapper.

Now, all we had to do was wait for Jacob to arrive. I only had to mention the words 'someone who also loves Bella' on the phone to him and he was in.

"C'mon say 'yo dawg!" Emmett whined to Jasper.

Jasper groaned for the tenth time, "'yo dawg." he mumbled.

I scrunched my nose up as I smelt the scent of Jacob getting nearer to us.

Emmett roared with laughter, "Jacob! Here, wear this!"

I smirked as I remembered the costume Emmett had purchased for Jacob.

_Should have brought a camera, should have brought a camera.  
_

* * *

Jacob wasn't happy, he was more than that, he was furious.

Two words: Scooby Doo.

Emmett of course found this hilarious, making that dog to dress up as scooby doo amused him vastly. Of course I couldn't help but snigger to myself. But I knew that I had work to do.

Mike arrived a few minutes after Jacob. He walked out of his car, his expression smug. It annoyed me that my plan to break both his legs didn't stop him from driving or walking.

"3..." I mumbled.  
"2..." Jasper also mumbled.  
"1..." Emmett said, his tone amused.

We jumped into action, running over to Mike's car. It didn't take Emmett long to break into it. I sat in the drivers seat; next to Emmett who was grinning like a child with candy.

I started the engine up, Mike came running out the door of Eric's home.

"My Baby! You stole my baby!" Mike screamed running frantically over to the car.

I reversed quickly; there was no chance that Mike could catch us with my driving. I zoomed down the street, Emmett's laughter filled the car.

I drove the car at one hundred miles an hour to Fork's barn house, the scene of the last accident. I skidded the car onto the grass and halted quickly, causing Jacob to bang his head against the back of my seat.

"Damn leech." I heard Jacob grunt.

I ignored it and jumped out of the car, I was on a mission.

"Emmett...the petrol!" I shouted over to Emmett, who was also out of the car along with Jasper and Jacob.

I flipped the car with ease on it's side, Emmett then tossed me a container of petrol.

I quickly scattered it about the car, I was about to ask Emmett for matches but he had already tossed me them.

I grabbed a match out of the packet and lit it. I then threw it on the car, making it burst out in flames.

_I'm so pushing him in the fire. _

Two words: Jacob Black.

* * *

**Hmm. crappy chapter. Not very funny.**

**I will be posting two other chapters tonight as I will only be posting on the weekends now due to school starting on weds. :( **

**sorry D:**

**& A HUUUGE THANKS TO MY IRISH MATE WHO HATES TWILIGHT, EAMON FOR TELLING ME HOW TO BURN A CAR. :D**

**XO**

**  
& THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own twilight or anything used although I own a bug called spud.  
**

**I SAVED OVER THIS CHAPTER SO I HAD TO RE-WRITE IT. GRR. **

BELLA'S POV.

Charlie drove me home, it was raining and my head hurt from the stitches.

I suddenly gasped as I saw Edward standing in the drive way next to a shiny new black car.

Edward grinned as soon as he saw my arrival. I sighed. I knew this was coming. He had bought me a new car.

I looked over at Charlie who's face was a mixture of shock, disbelief and suspicion. He stopped the car and I stormed out, slamming the door. I ignored Edward and charged into the house.

Edward followed me, of course. He wrapped his icy arms around my waist and kissed my forehead, "Please, give it a try."

I snorted, "Nope." I said, popping the 'p' loudly for effect.

"Bella, how are you going to drive about?How will you Drive to La Push? How are you going to do that? Please give the car a chance." He pleaded.

I decided not to answer, I bit my lip to stop myself from saying that I would drive it. Then Edward would kiss me and Cinderella would pop out then a ginger vampire would kill Cinderella and we'd all live happily ever after!

"Please, it will just be temporarily so once your truck is repaired, we can take this car back." Edward pleaded once again.

I groaned loudly, "Fine." I mumbled.

I looked up at Edward who was grinning, he took my hand and led me outside.

Charlie stood looking at the car, his expression in shock. _Oh good, he knows the price._

"Bella, its a mercedes guardian." Edward introduced me to my new car.

I grunted and looked it up and down.

"Remember Bella, its only temporally." He re-assured me.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled. I kicked the tire of the car with my shoe.

Edward mumbled something very quiet and laughed to himself. I didn't catch what he had said which made me suspicious.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He murmured. He brought his icy lips to mine and kissed me, changing the subject and my thoughts automatically.

**

* * *

**

Edward had to go away hunting, he would come back during the night to watch me sleep. I sighed as I looked out of my window to see my new car parked on the drive-way.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. My phone started to vibrate on my bedside table. I picked it up and checked the called ID; Rob.

I picked it up, "Hey Rob." Come to think of it, where was my body guard, anyway?

"Mrs Cullen! Bad news! Thanks to your husbands pay-check, I'm off to Hawaii!" Rob announced, his tone full of excitement.

I raised an eyebrow, "How much did he pay you?"

"Mrs Cullen! He told me not to tell you." Oh yeah, I bet for an extra thousand bucks, Edward paid Rob to call me Mrs Cullen all the time.

I sighed deeply. Suddenly the voice on the phone changed, this time is was a more feminine voice, that sounded crazy. "Is this squeaky? This squeaky aint it? Stay away from my man, lady Squeak! Or else i'll come down and beat you with my beating stick!"

It was best to hang up now. _What the hell was she on? _

I looked at my phone to see that I had one text message from alice, I read it ; 'away to Alaska with Jazz. Don't ask.'

I was hit with confusion, why was Alice away to Alaska? And why couldn't she still not see me? I decided to ignore that.

I then turned to look at my computer, _I think I might google my new car..._

* * *

Fury was burning through my body. I wanted to run outside and whack that car with a baseball bat... But it wouldn't do any damage.

Because I had just found out that Edward had rented me a car that was bullet proof, fire proof, Mike Newton proof..

How dare he try and humiliate me! Boys knew about cars, so my male class mates could easily identify and laugh at my new car!

Well, I wouldn't stand for it. I would make a stand!

It was perfect timing, of course. With Alice away to Alaska and with the fact that she couldn't even see me, Edward wouldn't know what I was up to.

I wouldn't drive in that car, I would simply walk to school. Although, walking to school in Forks would mean rain...and lots of it.

The plan quickly clicked together in my mind; the piece's falling into place. I would please Edward in the morning and say that I would drive to school in my new car. Then Edward would leave and wait at school for me while I innocently walked in the rain to Forks high school.

I would stand up to Edward and prove that I would not obey him and his stupid orders to get me a bullet-proof car.

I smirked evilly at the plan, rebelling is fun. _Wait, do I sound like a idiot?_

_

* * *

_

I quickly hid behind a tree as I watched Angela in her car as she drove down the road I was also walking down. It was pouring with rain, my hands were frozen and numb. I resisted the urge to put them in the pockets of my green colored parka.

The reason I was hiding behind tree's was due to the fact that if someone had spotted me they would probably be wondering why the hell I was walking in the rain to school. Then Edward would read their thoughts and come and get me.

This was actually _very _hard to do. Not because of the rain or the fact that I couldn't feel my toes but because on top of all that, I had a broken ankle.

I had to limp my way through piles of mud, I fell over _a lot. _And I struggled to get back on my feet. But I knew that I had to keep going. For the sake of every rusty truck out there.

I groaned as the wind blew onto my face. I sniffed as my nose was running. I felt horrible. But I had to keep going, keep on going, like a sex machine, 'yeah get on up...

_maybe that was weird...very weird._

I checked my watch for the time; 9AM. School had started. I knew that it was wrong to skip school so close to graduation but I was a rebel now.

Before I could even lift my gaze from the watch, suddenly the noise of a volvo came rushing down the road. It screeched as it came to a stop, I quickly covered my ears.

I then looked up to see a angry vampire facing me.

"My car broke down...?" I lied. It came out as a question not a statement. He didn't answer.

_Yeah, he doesn't believe me_

_

* * *

_

Edward didn't say a word as he took me in his arms and drove me home. He tucked me into bed and sat on the rocking chair, watching over me. _He reminded me of a mother hen._

The room was silent. No one dared to talk.

Hours flew by, it stayed the same; I lay in bed trying to warm up while Edward watched over me. Occasionally he went and heated up my water-bottle. I then decided to get up and Edward didn't object.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap, "I just wanted to make a point." I murmured.

Edward didn't answer. After a few moments he sighed and gazed into my eyes, "And you felt the need to try and freeze yourself to death by walking to school in the rain?"

"Sorry." I mumbled, "Do you mind if I go grocery shopping? You can drive me there if you want. "

I looked up at him, my expression hopeful. "No, you can drive in your new rented car."

My eyes widened, "No! No! No! No!" I almost yelled it.

Edward raised an eye-brow, and moved his gaze to look out of the window. I did the same; and parked on the drive-way was no longer my mercedes guardian but instead a silver rusty truck.

"Your truck was older, but it was the best I could get." Edward murmured.

"Sorry for shouting at you." Edward turned to look at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile to cheer me up.

"Bella, its fine. I want you to be happy, you understand that, right?" Edward moved his lips to mine.

I was tempted to say this to him;

_Wanna make me happy? Un-do my zipper, mother hen. Cluck, cluck, cluck._

_

* * *

_

The super-market was warm; that was nice. A change from walking about in the rain then being caught by vampires.

I was beginning to miss Rob...knowing his personality, he would probably bring me home Hawaiian condoms to give to edward. I started to go into deep thought about Hawaiian flavors when a familiar voice interrupted me.

"May I recommend the Tinned tomatoes on the top shelf?"

I quickly dropped all thoughts and turned around to see Mike standing, his expression smug.

I didn't answer. Where is Rob when you need him?! Mike was getting as dangerous as a nomadic tracker in my opinion._ Maybe the Volturi might want him, ha, probably Aro would die for his cute looks. I always knew he was gay._

"May I?" Mike offered, walking over to the shelf and going on his tip-toe's to reach it.

"No Mike, its fine." I assured him.

I was about to stop him when I heard a rumbling sound, I looked up to see the shelves falling, cans falling on-top of my head then banging onto the ground and of course a very smug looking Mike Newton.

I do recall my last thought being;

_Do you think that the condom's will have 'thanks for visiting hawaii' on them?_

* * *

**SO, SO, SORRY FOR THE DELAY.  
Like I said, I was stupido & saved over the file.  
So I had to re-start it.  
I will hopefully post chapter 10 in about a hour.  
But I wont guarantee.  
Thank you for all the reviews again.  
YOU GUYS ARE AS SWEET AS CHERRIES :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**-READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END, IT WILL EXPLAIN A LOT OF THINGS.-**

**Like always, I do not own twilight.**

Why was I imagining my father, Charlie, on the cover of 'Sports Illustrated' dressed up as a woman? Wasn't that illegal? Surely it was illegal. Then the scarring images of Charlie faded, and I started to see hundreds of bright colors. Something was wrong.

After what seemed like a year, I felt an icy touch on my forehead. Gradually, I started to hear low voices. As time went on, the voices became more and more distinct.

I suddenly felt a shock of energy rush through my body and my eyes sprang open. I was in a familiar place, but I couldn't work out exactly where I was. The room was covered in white... lots of white. I was in a golden bed, surrounded by stacks of CD's.

I focused on an Angel that knelt on the bed. The Angel was on my left, his face flooded with concern. "Bella," he murmured, cupping his hand around my jaw. "Are you alright?"

As I regained my thoughts, I remembered the situation I had been in. I had met Mike Newton, A.K.A. the modern version of Hitler, at a supermarket. And then the highlight of the month, stacks of tin tomatoes falling on me.

Edward spoke again, "Bella? Love?"

"Whazzzup?" The word came out like vomit. I couldn't stop myself. I sounded drunk.

"You're on drugs to reduce the pain, Bella," he explained, stroking my hair gently with his other hand.

"Why you calling me a druggie?" I demanded, somehow leaving out the 'are'. Guess I'm gonna fail English.

"Bella, I'm not. Please, sleep. We'll discuss this later... when you're acting normally." Edward started to put the bed-sheets over me, but I shrieked in displeasure.

"Sh-sh-shtop it!" I slurred, grabbing the sheets.

I then heard a loud chuckle. It wasn't Emmett, though. Well, whoever was laughing should expect a letter from my Uncle Jim for laughing at me.

But then I saw him. The beautiful lips that let out the laughter. My hero. My bodyguard.

"Mrs. Cullen!" the voice shrieked.

I grinned widely and idiotically. "I feel tingly," I announced.

Edward groaned loudly, "Bella, please sleep."

"Fine, I'll sleep. But listen to me, Sexward, I know your secret. I know you're not a virgin, I know you and Jane had a 'thing' in Volterra in the 60's. You liked it ruff. But the chic is like not legal, and you're seventeen and my dad is a cop..." And then blankness took over and my slumber began.

* * *

I opened my eyes, feeling groggily like I had an extra head. The sunlight beamed through the windows; how unusual for Forks.

"Are you awake?" I heard a voice murmur. I then noticed that two icy hands were wrapped around my waist, Edward was lying behind me.

"Yes, I am," I said groggily, turning my head to see Edward staring at me with his topaz eyes. He seemed afraid to speak.

Aw crap. "You killed Newton, didn't you?" I groaned, resting my head on his chest.

Edward chuckled quietly. "No, I did not. Although, I was very tempted to rip off a leg...or two."

I sighed. "It could have been an accident."

"I doubt it. But Mike doesn't matter right now. You do. How are you feeling?" he asked, stroking my hair.

I groaned loudly - I wasn't at my best.

"I'm sorry Bella, the drugs were the only thing that would relieve the headache." Edward said.

"Is this the first time I've woken up?" I asked. I couldn't remember waking up.

Edward didn't answer. I looked up at his face; he seemed to be lost for words. When he finally spoke, his voice was flat. "No, this isn't the first time."

"When did I wake up last?" I asked curiously.

He didn't answer again. The room was silent for a few seconds. "Three in the morning," he whispered. I had to listen very carefully.

"I can't remember it," I sighed, snuggling back into Edward.

"Good." Edward's tone was flat again.

I immediately looked up at him, my eyes widening , "Edward, what did I do?" I groaned.

Edward didn't answer; I raised an eyebrow and he sighed loudly.

"You were trying to do...stuff...to Rob." Edward's voice was blank, emotionless. "You wanted something to eat, so I took you down to the kitchen where the rest of my family and Rob were located, and you saw Rob, and..." Edward didn't finish... thank god.

I gasped and started to shake.

"Bella..." he murmured, cradling me in his chest. "Neither my family or Rob will mention it, I promise you."

"Edward, you have to tell me. Did I say anything at all that may cause hilarity to anyone but me?" My face turned bright red as I even thought of the things that might have come out of my mouth.

Edward closed his eyes. "When you were awake or asleep? When you were awake you weren't as bad. You spoke like you were in a dream where your mother's husband mother wanted 'it' but you wouldn't give it to him."

_On the bright side, I still had a good taste in men.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

He didn't bring up the conversation again, and I tried to forget it myself. I took the day off school to recover; Edward stayed with me. He tried to cheer me up by reciting poetry he had written about me.

It was around twelve-thirty by the time I decided to start talking again, although I hadn't gotten over the embarrassment.

"Have you heard from Alice?" I asked.

Edward shook his head slowly. "She's making Esme very worried. Something was up with Alice before she left."

"Yes, she couldn't see Mike's attacks... Maybe it drove her crazy?" I suggested.

Edward chuckled quietly, lost in a deep thought. "Yes, probably."

I then decided to ask the dreaded question. "Edward, where is Mike Newton?"

"Why would you ask that? Do you want to see him?" He raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Edward, did you kill him?" I blurted out.

Edward laughed loudly. "Oh, silly Bella, I didn't kill him."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"No, of course not. Even though I would like to, he's very much alive." Edward's voice turned cold.

"Really?" I asked, offended. Didn't Edward care that Mike hurt me? Where was the over-protective Edward?

Edward laughed again. "Bella, I didn't break any bone in his body."

He smiled my crooked smile and I had forgotten about the conversation. I had been dazzled by the dazzler.

* * *

I was back at school the following day. No one seemed to know about the accident at the supermarket, nor did anyone talk about the death of a fellow student, thankfully.

At lunch I sat with Edward and scanned the cafeteria for Mike; I hadn't seen him all day.

I banged my fist on the table. "God dammit Edward, you killed him!"

Edward chuckled. "Bella, he's alive. I promise you."

"Then where the hell is he?" I demanded.

"Bella, what did I say yesterday?" Edward said, his tone full of amusement.

I groaned loudly. "Edward, please do not bring up the dream with Phil."

"No, Bella, not that. Afterward." He didn't wait for me to reply. "I said I didn't break any of Mike's bones."

I looked at him, puzzled. "Then where is he?" I demanded again.

"Well Bella, I said I did not break any of Mike Newton's bones, and I didn't." Edward was grinning now; that made me angry.

I put both hands on my hips and pouted. Edward laughed and leaned over the table to kiss my lips.

"Bella, I didn't break any of Mike's bones, nor did I kill him or stick him up a pole. That wouldn't be a fair payback. Instead I stuffed twenty tins of raw tomatoes down his throat."

_Yeah, no need to flaunt your money by buying twenty tins of tomatoes._

* * *

**Before I explain on why this chapter took so long, firstly I have to thank my new beta, Tassel630. :D  
So if your wondering why my grammar has improved, thats why. XD**

**So I'm not dead. I've just started school again. A new school that was a lot different than my old. So i've had to make new friends and cope with the changes, etc. The term is ending soon, next Friday. So I have a maths module test on Monday, but thankfully the language tests are done with. And I can guarantee that during the Oct break, I will have a lot of stories out.  
A few more chapters of this story will be published (and the ending of it.)  
Another couple of chapters of 'what happens on the way to Vegas...' will be published. (and i'm awfully sorry to the readers of that story for the wait.)  
and a BRAND new story, which is based around Renesmee and Alec Volturi.  
Now, I know its a unusual couple, but i'm Team Volturi now and I would like to write about them.**

**And FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER.  
{xotwilightlover}  
Updates will be 24/7! Honestly, I tweet so much.**

**So thats enough from me,  
sorry for the wait. **

**Cristina. xoxo. **


	11. Chapter 11

**As many of you have probably guessed, I ****won't**** be continuing with this story.**

**I've tried to write for months. I really have.**

**But the thing is, I hate twilight! I hate it! I'm sorry but i've moved on. I hate Meyers pathetic writing style, I hate bella...i hate everything about it!**

**Except from Taylor Lautner's body & the volturi! **

**I might write a fanfic about Renesmee and Alec but i'd rather concentrate on Chuck & Blair from Gossip Girl. I've liked gossip girl since the start but now i've gotten REALLY obsessed. (aswell as Justin Bieber.)**

**I really am sorry. But writing about something you hate is hard. Very hard.**

**I tried. And failed.**

**And Bella would have end up dying and same with Edward.**

**But, who knows? Maybe I will return to twilight writing.**

**Maybe with 'Reneslec' its unlikely but hey, not impossible.**

**So i'm sorry. Really sorry.**

**Thank YOU all for your support. Reviewing my stories & everything. It really makes me excited to wake up & check my email and get new messages from FF about reviews! Thank you!  
**

**I tried to write on my 7 hour flight to Dubai and at the beach but honestly, I couldn't capture Stephenies writing tone like I could before. But I really dislike her, so thats a good thing! XD**

**I'm sorry. Again.**

**I hope you all aren't to mad, and will maybe check out my upcoming Chuck & Blair stories. **

**Hope you all have been safe,**

**Cristina xxx**


End file.
